


You Wonder

by chemicalconcerto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalconcerto/pseuds/chemicalconcerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you look at him and you wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wonder

There comes a moment where you look at the man you’ve been living with and wonder when you agreed to this. You wonder if “flatmates” means “someone to follow and take care of and call brilliant and eventually fall in love with” to everyone else who uses the word. You wonder why the man you call your flatmate trusts you so implicitly. He puts his head in your lap and shuts his eyes and you wonder why he lets you see him sleep, when he’s vulnerable and open and so easily hurt. You could take out a knife or a gun and kill him right now, when his breathing is slow and even and his face is completely relaxed, if that was your inclination. But it’s not, because he trusts you not to, and you want to keep his trust, because you love him.  
  
There comes a moment where you wonder when that happened.  
  
There comes a moment where you wonder if he knows. He should know, because he’s brilliant, like you’ve said, and he can read from your shirttails whether or not you intend on taking the rubbish out, and from how long you’ve spent brushing your teeth whether or not you’re expecting an important phone call. He should be able to read the absolute adoration in your eyes when he laughs, that real laugh he does where his chin tucks all the way in and his whole body shakes, but you wonder if he’s too busy with that laugh to observe you, and maybe that’s why it’s so rare that he does. He should be able to read the terror in your face when you think he might be dead _again_ , because it’s becoming a fad, this, and you hate it, but you wonder if he’s too busy looking just as terrified because usually he thinks you might be dead too.  
  
There comes a moment where you wonder if you mean just as much to him, and that’s why he looks so scared.  
  
And maybe there comes a moment where he wonders what it would be like to kiss you, and you’re too busy wondering about _him_ to notice that maybe he wants to, and you wonder if you both really are that stupid.  
  
You might wonder more, but there comes a moment where he opens his eyes and announces that he’s hungry for the first time in the last four days, and you have to spring up to make something _quick_ before he changes his mind, and you’re too busy trying to make sure the eggs don’t burn because you’re rubbish with eggs to notice that he’s standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
And maybe he wonders.


End file.
